Un amor que te consuma
by Katy-Grey
Summary: Alice(humana), luego de una pelea con su familia y amigos, se encuentra con un sexy y sensual vampiro, Damon Salvatore. Ambos se unen en una relación de placer y deseo, pero todo se vera complicado cuando el amor surja entre ellos..Pero ya no hay marcha atrás...
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia;)))) propiedad de mi amiga yocelyn;333**

* * *

**Alice PoV:**

Recién había llegado a casa, las clases me habían agotado. Iba entrando a mi casa, cuando encontré siete pares de ojos mirándome con furia, en ellos estaban mis padres.

-¡Ven inmediatamente aquí Mary!.-Dijo mi hermano Edward, con rabia. Cuando estaba enojado conmigo, en serio, me llamaba Mary.

-Yo no fui.-Dije sin ánimos, estaba muy cansada.

Anoche no había dormido muy bien, prácticamente no había dormido, ya que de vez en cuando veía a alguien en mi habitación. Pero cuando encendía la luz, me daba cuenta de que no había nadie.

-¡Déjate de bromas Alice!.-Bramó Edward, estaba hecho una fiera.

-Alice, ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿no te hemos enseñado nada?.-Dijo mi madre adoptiva Esme.

-Eres una perra Alice.-Me gritó Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmett.

Ella y yo nos llevábamos bien, de vez en cuando salíamos de compras juntas.

-¡¿Pero que demonios les sucede?!.-Grité exasperada, la verdad no entendía nada.

-¡¿Que te parece eso?!.- Dijo Edward, entregándome violento unas hojas de papel.

En estas, salia una conversación "mía", con Jane. En la cual hablábamos mal, de la novia embarazada de mi hermano, Bella.

-Yo no escribí esto.-Dije tranquila.

Era verdad, yo no lo había escrito. Bella no me caía mal, la encontraba bastante aburrida, pero no por eso iba a hablar mal de ella.

-¡Déjate de mentiras Mary!, ¡Eres una mentirosa!, ¡una caprichosa egoísta, que no piensa en los demás!.-Me gritó Edward. Esto me estaba cabreando.

-Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta que es ser egoísta.-Dije sarcástica. Edward se puso rojo.

De repente vi rojo. Algo había golpeado mi mejilla, mejor dicho alguien. Edward me había golpeado. Sin aguantar más, estalle.

-¡¿Que rayos te sucede?!, ¡Maldito cabrón!, ¡Yo no escribí esas estupideces!.-Dije enojada acercándome a Edward.

-¡Se que nunca te a caído bien Bella!.-Respondió Edward.

-¡Si, tienes razón!, ¡Pero sabes, no me importa tu estúpida vida!, ¡No me importa con quien salgas o pierdas el tiempo!, ¡No me importa en lo absoluto lo que hagas tu o Bella!, ¡Tengo mis propios problemas!.-Dije golpeando su pecho con mi dedo.

-¡Alice Basta!.-Grito mi padre adoptivo. Genial, el creía en lo que decía la estúpida hoja.

-¡Vaya!, veo que también creíste en lo que dice esa estúpida hoja. No se porque no me sorprende.-Dije irónica, yo sabía el amor que le tenía Carlisle a Edward. Era mayor al que me tenía a mi.

-¡A tu habitacion!, estas castigada de por vida, no mas ropa, no mas salidas, no mas nada.-Gritó Esme enojadisima.

-¡Me importa un carajo!, ¡tengan toda su mierda!.-Grité lanzando las tarjetas de crédito, el dinero, mi mochila, mi collar y mi anillo.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba del pelo, era Rosalie.

-¡Como te atreves perra!.-Me gritó Rosalie.

-Déjame tranquila Rosalie, esto no te incumbe.-Le dije soltándome rápido de su agarre.

-¡Claro que me incumbe!, estas hablando mal de mi mejor amiga. ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?, eramos amigas Alice.-Me dijo con rabia.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!, y claro si fueras mi amiga, sabrías que yo no hago esas cosas. Y ustedes también.-Dije mirándolos a todos.-Vaya confianza que me tienen.-Dije sarcástica.

Todos se quedaron callados. Hasta que Jasper se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Edward.

-Esta hoja lo dice todo. Acepta que ere una perra cruel y desgraciada. Confiábamos en ti, te queríamos. Pero eres igual o peor que Tanya y su séquito de amigas.-Vaya, mi novio llamándome perra cruel. El mas que nadie sabia que yo no sería capaz de algo así, pero ya...él no confiaba en mi, al igual que los demás.

-Jódete Jasper.-Le dije rodando los ojos.

-¡Zorra!.-Me gritó Rosalie y se me abalanzó. Era como todas las estúpidas que no sabían pelear. Con un ágil movimiento la esquive y la deje en el suelo.

-Vaya si la barbie es pura boca.-Dije llena de odio.

-¡A tu habitación!, ¡Y no bajes!.-Gritó Carlisle dolido.

-Jódete Carlisle, jódanse todos.-Dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Estaba enojada y mas que nada dolida. Mis amigos y familia no creyeron en mi. Al menos Emmett se había mantenido al margen.

-¡argh!.-Dije golpeando la pared, que luego me arrepentí, por que la mano me dolió a horrores.

-No debiste hacer eso.-Dijo una voz a mis espalda.

Era un chico músculos, alto, de unos hermosos ojos de color azul esmeralda. Su cabello era de color negro oscuro, y algo corto. Vestía con una camiseta de color negro y unos vaqueros, sus zapatos también eran negros. Era el chico mas hermoso que había visto y también muy atractivo.

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi habitación?.-Pregunté confundida y curiosa. No todos los días encontrabas un semental en tu habitación.

-Bien, soy Damon Salvatore.-Dijo con una sonrisa que decía "peligro".

-¿Que haces en mi habitación?.-Pregunté confundida.

-Pues tienes un olor exquisito, y quise saber quien eras.-Me dijo acercándose a mi, yo reaccione al instante y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, el chico ya estaba ahí.

-¿Como hiciste eso?.-Pregunte asombrada, su velocidad era sobrehumana.

-Veras soy un vampiro, y tengo fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana.-Me dijo como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo.

-Espera...¿Que?.-Pregunté sin entender nada.

-¿Eres sorda?, soy un vampiro.-Me dijo nuevamente, recostándose en mi cama.

-¡Wooooow!, ¿Te afecta el sol?.-Le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Si, este me quema y me asesina.-Dijo leyendo...¡mi diario de vida!.

-Pero ahora te esta dando el sol.-Le dije mirando sus pectorales.

-Pues traigo un anillo que me permite exponerme al sol.-Dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo de lapislázuli.

-¿Te transformas en murciélago?.-Le pregunte curiosa.

-No, eso es fantasía. Pero de mascota tengo un cuervo que me obedece y me dice todo lo que ve.-Dijo volviendo a leer mi diario.

-¿Y eres inmortal?.-Me llamaba mucho la atención.

-Por lo que veo, no dejaras de hacer preguntas, así que ven.-Me acercó a el y me miró a los ojos.

Vi un montón de imágenes. Vi vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas y brujos . Vi como los vampiros se alimentaban, sus debilidades y lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

-Bien, ¿Sabes todo sobre vampiros?.-Me preguntó el tal Damon.

-Si, se que necesitan para sobrevivir y que los mata, existen hombres lobos y brujos, claro también brujas.-Dije recordando las imágenes.

-Ahora dime, ¿porque pelearon tu familia y tu?.-Me preguntó.

Le conté a Damon todo lo sucedido, hablamos de gustos y trivialidades. Estuvimos hablando todo el día y la noche. Nadie nos interrumpió. Damon me habló sobre su hermano, y el triangulo amoroso que los separo un tiempo. Pero luego el lo supero y se fue a viajar por el mundo, hasta que dio conmigo. También me habló de un vampiro muy malo y sádico llamado Kalus y de unos brujos, llamados viajeros. Su vida era fascinante.

-¡Woooow!, tu vida es...fascinante.-Dije cuando terminó de contarme la existencia de seres sobrenaturales.

-Si, ser vampiro es genial...Adrenalina y peligro.-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Oye y tu...¿Beberás mi sangre?.-Pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.

-Claro, tienes un olor exquisito, pero tranquila sera solo un poco. Luego me detendré.-Me dijo con un guiño.

-Bien, pero ¿tomaras y te iras?.-No quería que se fuera.

-No...Quiero cumplir todas mis fantasías contigo cariño.-Me dijo en un ronroneo. ¿Fantasías?.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Quiero cumplir mis fantasías. Estar con una humana. Pasión, deseo y peligro.-Dijo desabrochando mi blusa.

-¿Y quieres que sea yo, la cumpla tus deseos?.-Pregunte mirándolo.

-Claro, eres perfecta, hermosa y muy sensual. Tienes un atractivo que me llama mucho la atención.-Dijo besando mis hombros, luego que me quitó la blusa.

-¿De verdad crees eso?.-Pregunte cerrando mis ojos, Damon acariciaba mis senos lentamente, de una forma excitante.

-Si, ¿Acaso tu no quieres?.-Preguntó besando mi cuello, mientras desabrochaba mis vaqueros.

Me besó el cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios. Me dio un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y yo gustosa le correspondí. Me deje llevar. Pasé mis manos bajo su camiseta, tocando su torso. Nos separamos un momento, para que el se quitara la camiseta. Cuando lo hizo no pude evitar mirar sus músculos. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso.

Me tumbó en la cama y se posó encima de mi, sin aplastarme. Beso mis labios y fue bajando, hasta llegar a mis senos y siguió bajando por mi vientre. Hasta que llego a mis pantalones. Subió a mis labios otra vez, y una de sus manos se metió dentro de mi pantalón, y rozo mi intimidad, con mis bragas.

-¿Vas a querer?.-Preguntó ronco, volviendo al tema.

-Si.-Dije segura, e igual de ronca.

El me quito en sujetador y besó mis senos. Los succiono, los saboreo, no pude evitar gemir. A través de la tela de sus vaqueros, acaricie su miembro. Damon me quito los pantalones, y rozo mi intimidad. Yo quite sus pantalones, con ayuda de él, y nos besamos. Rozó su miembro con mi vagina, y los gemidos salían de nuestras gargantas.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos, dentro de mi vagina, lo movió lentamente, luego introdujo otro. Era la sensación mas exquisita de mi vida. Damon saco sus dedos, e introdujo su miembro dentro de mi. Quise gritar de placer pero me contuve. Gruñidos y ronroneo escapaban de Damon. Me besó el cuello y de un momento a otro, me clavó sus colmillos. No me dolía, es mas, era placentero. Eso me excito aun más. Damon bebió de mi sangre y yo clave mis uñas en su espalda produciendo que este sangrase.

Me encontraba en el cielo y en el infierno. Damon de apoco fue subiendo la intensidad de sus movimientos. Yo solo gemía de placer. Damon era muy bueno en esto.

Aun bebiendo mi sangre llegamos al orgasmo, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina se contraían y el miembro de Damon se hacía mas grande dentro de mi. Con un gemido de infinito placer, cerré mis ojos y regularice mi respiración.

-Esto es solo el principio, ya no hay marcha atrás.-Dijo con sangre en su boca. Besando mis labios.

Ya no hay marcha atras...

* * *

**Este fue el primer capitulo;L espero que les guste...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdon por tenerlas olvidadas:ccc y gracias por sus reviews:333 y a todos los que leen mi historia^^bien aqui les traje el nuevo cap e.e ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO SADOMASOQUISMO. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, MEJOR NO LO LEAS...**

* * *

**Alice PoV:**

Los días pasaron, y yo seguía en mi aventura con Damon. Él era un sadomasoquista, y yo por mi parte masoquista, aun que aveces me gustaba tomar el control.

Jasper me había terminado desde el momento que leyó mi supuesta conversacion con Jane. Rosalie no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de mostrar su disgusto conmigo al igual que Edward. Bella no me hablaba, solo me daba miradas tristes y de decepción. Emmett, el se había mantenido al margen de todo. Pero el siempre me decía que creía en mi, y que estaba seguro que yo no había escrito eso. Agradecí que al menos el creyera en mi.

Estaba segura de que María o Tanya habían escrito eso, yo seguia trabajando en encontrar pruebas de si habían sido ellas u otra persona la que había causado tal daño.

Ahora me encontraba en clase de biología, que por cierto odiaba. De pronto mi celular sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, y me dispuse a leer el mensaje.

_"Esta noche iremos a una "fiesta", sabes que hacer.  
Te quiero, y por favor cuidate mi diosa de la oscuridad.  
Atte: Tu amo de la oscuridad."_

Sonreí cuando leí el mensaje. Fiesta, significaba que el y yo tendríamos una apasionada noche. Le habíamos puesto en clave, para que nadie sospechara. Él pensaba en todo.

Damon era un amante genuino y complaciente, pero eso me asustaba. Temía el sentirme atraída por él.

-¿Señorita Cullen, tiene algún problema? -Preguntó el señor Banner.

-No señor Banner, solo recibí un mensaje importante -Me excuse, mientras sentía la mirada de odio de Edward y Rosalie.

-Bien, si es muy importante puede salir y contestar -Dijo el señor Banner mirandome de manera comprensiva.

-Gracias -Dicho esto salí de la clase.

No deseaba estar en clases con Edward y Rosalie. Ellos prácticamente me odiaban, y eso me molestaba.

-Por fin sales de clase, debo decirte que hablan cada maravilla de ti -Dijo Damon con su tono ironico. Yo me sobresalte.

-¡Dios!, no hagas eso, casi me matas del susto.-Reproche girando para verle la cara.

-Deberías acostumbrarte. Yo a estas altura estaría acostumbrado-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo.

-Bueno tú, yo soy yo.-

Damon fingió pensar lo que había dicho.

-Woow, tu eres tu, y yo soy yo. Un pensamiento profundo-Dijo burlándose de mi.

-Sabes, me pregunto si siempre eres así-Dije caminando hasta la salida.

-¿Así como?, ¿Perfecto?, ¿maravilloso?, ¿Deslumbrante?.-Dijo tomando mi mano.

-Idiota, me pregunto si eres idiota-

Damon río y me llevo a la cafetería.

-¿Por que vamos a la cafetería?, pensé que nos iríamos a algún lugar-Rayos, en menos de cinco minutos tocaba la hora de almuerzo, la cafetería no tardaría en llenarse.

-Hey, se que soy un semental en la cama, pero debo dejarte respirar y descansar-Respondió con su sonrisa cínica, rodé los ojos y me dirigí a una mesa la fondo, pero Damon me detuvo y me llevo al medio.

-Quiero que todos admiren lo deslumbrante que soy, por eso he venido aquí, a comer contigo. Ademas quería ver la reacción de tu ex novio-Damon me guiñó un ojo y tomo asiento a mi lado.

Tocaron el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo, y como supuse la cafetería no tardó en llenarse.

-Sabes, todas las chicas que entran me miran con una sonrisa coqueta, luego te miran a ti y sus sonrisas se desvanecen para dar paso a miradas fulminantes-Damon parecía divertido con la situación, debía admitir que yo estaba igual, era divertido verles las caras a las chicas.

-Aquí viene lo divertido-Me dijo pasando su brazo encima de mi asiento.

Me dio un mordizco en el cuello, y yo solo solté un pequeño gemido que fue callado, por los jadeos de los que nos observaban. Me di cuenta que mis hermanos y sus novias nos miraban fijamente, Jasper que venía del brazo con María, me miró sorprendido.

Ja!, ahí tienen!. Me había sentado sola toda la semana, ya que Jane tenía clases en el almuerzo. Mi familia y ex amigos de reían de mi por estar sola.

-Tu ex esta celoso, y tu hermano me quiere asesinar. La rubia te quiere golpear-Me susurro Damon a punto de reír.

-Vamonos de aquí, no aguento las miradas.-Dije levantandome de mi asiento.

Damon se ubico a mi lado tomandome de la cadera. Sentí las miradas asesinas en mi espalda, hasta que por fin salí del instituto. El auto de Damon estaba estacionado afuera, y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta.

-Te llevare a mi nueva casa.-Dijo cuando ponía en marcha el auto.

-¿Tienes una casa?, ¿Cuando la compraste?.-Pregunté curiosa.

-Un chico joven y millonario, me dejo toda su fortuna, accidentalmente murio ayer.-Dijo con su juego de cejas.

-Damon.-Dije con reproche.

-¿Que?, el era solo, nosotros necesitamos una casa. No me gusta hacerte mía en cualquier motel barato.-Dijo pasando su mano por mi pierna.

-Estoy en un debate, si eso es algo muy lindo o algo cruel.-Dije mirando como su mano subía por mi pierna.

-Tomalo como algo muy lindo, eso es algo que Damon Salvatore no haría, me estas cambiando amor.-Dijo rosando suevamente mi vagina.

Solté un pequeño gemido.

-Damon...

-Llegamos.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a una casa hermosa, era una mansión. Se notaba que era antigua. El jardín estaba perfectamente arreglado, con adornos y fuentes de agua. Había una piscina y arboles con hojas naranjas. Estaba roseado de arbustos y enredaderas. Era muy hermosa.

-Ven, te mostrare nuestro cuarto.-Damon me tomó en brazos estilo novia, y rápido me llevo dentro de la casa.

-Woow es hermosa.-Mire emocionada la mansion.

Las paredes eran crema y las alfombras rojas al igual que las cortinas. Había un gran televisor, y un gran sofá negro. Damon me tomo en brazos y me llevo a una habitación.

-Abre la puerta.- Hice lo que me dijo y abrí la puerta.

Quede impactada con lo que vi. Era un dormitorio negro, con una cama de cubrecama rojo. Había un mueble con esposas y latigos, consoladores, y todo tipo de juegos sexuales.

Damon me tomo de la cintura y con una de sus manos acaricio mis senos.

-Este es nuestro cuarto.-Me susurro en el oído.

Me di vuelta y lo bese. El correspondió y me levanto del suelo. Yo aproveche de enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Damon me llevo a la cama y se tumbó encima mio. Metí mis manos bajo su camisa, y recorri su espalda, Damon hizo lo mismo pero con mis senos.

-No te di permiso para tocarme Damon, hoy soy tu ama.-Dije tumbandome arroba de el.

Damon sonrió complacido y puso sus manos a sus lados.

-Perdóneme ama, no volvera a suceder.-Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Mereces un castigo.-Dije quitandole la camisa.

-Como usted diga ama.

-Desnúdate lentamente.-Dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a el.

Damon bajo la cremallera de su pantalón lentamente, y muy sensual. Me quite la remera, y los pantalones. Quedé en ropa interior frente a Damon.

Damon bajo sus pantalones lentamente, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hasta ahí.-Dije cuando iba a quitarse sus boxer.

-Recuéstate en la cama.-Damon me hizo caso y se recostó.

Me senté encima de Damon, uniendo nuestros sexos. Damon soltó un leve gemido.

-Tócame.-Damon me obedeció y pasó sus manos por mis senos, bajo por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Mientras Damon me tocaba, lo besé. Introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca. Damon acaricio mi clítoris, y me saco mas de un gemido. Mordisquee su labio y le saque un gemido. Me enorgullecí de complacerlo.

-Quítate la ultima prenda.

Damon me obedeció y dejó expuesto su miembro. Damon se recostó en la cama, con su miembro erecto. Me acerque a su miembro y lo tomé. Luego lo lleve a mi boca.

-Disfrutalo.-Dije antes de introducir su miembro en mi boca.

Pase mi lengua por la punta de erección. Damon gruño y me tomó del pelo. Introduci mas su miembro en mi boca. Hasta llevarlo a la garganta. Lo saboree y lo acaricie, estaba disfrutando de esto.

Damon me daba nalgadas y me tiraba el pelo fuerte, eso me excitaba mas y mas.

-Descargate en mi boca Damon.-Dije tomando el miembro de Damon acariciándolo de arriba a bajo.

Aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos hasta que Damon soltó todo su semen en mi boca. Yo estaba mojada.

-Quiero que me penetres, pero dame placer.-Damon se tumbo encima mio.

Beso mis labios, mi cuello, mis senos encima del sostén, mi estomago hasta llegar a mis bragas. Con sus dientes tomo el elastico de mis bragas y las bajo por mis piernas.

-Esta muy mojada ama.-Dijo Damon con voz ronca.

-Eso me produces cariño.-Dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Damon tomó mis piernas y las separó. Acerco su cabeza a mi vagina, y pasó su lengua por esta.

-Ah Damon.-Dije gimiendo.

Damon introdujo su lengua en mi entrada y me penetro con su dulce lengua.

-Mmmm que rico sabe ama.-Damon lamió mi vagina. Su lengua entraba y salia de mi vagina.

-Ah!.-Mis paredes se cerraron y Damon subio, y me desabrocho el sosten.

-No dije que pudieras desnudarme.-Dije dándome vuelta, quedando arriba de el.

-Mereces otro castigo.-

Tomé las esposas y esposé a Damon a la cama.

Me auto-penetré con el pene de Damon.

-Ah Alice.-Dijo gimiendo.

-No puedes llamarme Alice.-Dije tirando su cabello.

-Perdón ama.-Dijo Damon mientras mordía sus labios, y le sacaba sangre.

Lentamente me moví. Damon gemía.

-Besame brusco.-Dije.

Damon me besó con mucha intensidad. Mordisqueo mis labios y me sacó sangre, metió su lengua dentro de mi boca. Me besaba desesperado y me mordía bruscamente.

Subí la intensidad de mis caderas.

-Mas rápido ama.-Dijo Damon.

-Bien te considere esa petición.-Subí la intensidad de mis caderas, y golpee el pecho de Damon.

Damon se soltó, y tomo mis caderas.

-No es justo.-Dije como una niña pequeña.

-Ahora yo soy el amo.-Dijo en mi oido.

Damon me embistió fuerte y rápido. Me tiraba el pelo, me golpeaba el trasero.

-Ah Damon si así.-Dije gimiendo.

-Soy tu amo cariño.-Damon aumento la intensidad. Yo respiraba rapido y escuchaba el golpe de su pene con mi vagina.

-Ahhh si, si así siga amo siga.-Gemía como loca, jodidamente lo estaba disfrutando.

Damon se descargo dentro de mi y yo solté un grito. Por suerte Damon no podía procrear, así no necesitábamos condones.

-Bien, quiero que tomes ese látigo y que me domes.-Dijo Damon poniendose de pie frente a la cama, hice lo que dijo y me ubique frente a el.

-Amo usted no me preguntó por la decoración del dormitorio, creo que merece un castigo.-Dije mientras lo golpeaba con el látigo en el trasero.

-Amo, no esta cumpliendo con sus horarios.-Segundo latigo.

-Amo quiero que me de mas placer.-Cuatro latigasos.

-Amo, desearia que me tomara duro contra la pared.-Un latigazo.

-Petición cumplida.

Damon me tomo y me apego fuerte a la pared. Subió mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, y me besó. Con una de sus manos afirmo mis manos, con la otra introdujo tres de sus dedos en mi vagina.

-Ah!, gracias amo.-Dije cerrando los ojos por el placer.

Damon me tomó en brazo y me penetró. Me mordió el cuello y bebió de mi sangre.

-Oh amo!.-Dije aun con mis manos en mi cabeza. Queria tocarlo pero el no me lo permitía.

Damon saco su miembro y entro. Sacaba su miembro y entraba.

-Ah! ah! si!.-Dije complacida.

Damon se detuvo y puso mis manos en el mueble de los juguetes. Que apoyada, y con mi trasero al aire. Damon detras mio, paso sus manos por mi espalda y me golpeo el trasero.

-Gime.-Dijo mientras me golpeaba.

-Ah amo, siga por favor.-Dije excitada.

-No estas gimiendo como corresponde.-Dijo golpeándome el trasero.

-Quiero que gimas como se debe.-Dijo esto mientras me penetraba en forma de perrito.

-¡AH! AMO-Dije con un jadeo.

Damon se movía mas rápido y me penetraba mas fuerte. Me golpeaba el trasero fuerte.

-Mas rápido AMO POR FAVOR.-Dije esto ultimo con un grito, ya que me venia.

-Córrete Alice, córrete amor.-Dijo tomando mi cadera.

Me corrí tal y como me dijo. Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Amor, ven.-Dijo esa era la palabra clave. Amor significaba parar y dejar a un lado nuestro amo y esclavo y viceversa.

Damon me tumbo en la cama, y beso mis piernas. Subió por mi vagina hasta mi estomago y mis pechos, y por ultimo mi cuello.

-Eso fue intenso.-Dijo volviéndome a penetrar.

-AH.-Solté al sentir el placer.

Damon y yo gemíamos, el soltaba gruñidos y se movía mas rápido. Apretó fuerte mi hombro y volvió a beber de mi sangre. Me beso y senti el dulce sabor a sangre.

-Mas rápido Damon.- Damon se movio mas rápido.

Estocada.

Estocada.

Cada vez era mas rápido. Estaba cansada pero di mi ultimo esfuerzo.

-Ah! Damon!.-Grite mientras mi paredes se contraían y dejaban el ultimo esfuerzo que dí.

-Descansa Alice.-Damon me besó y me abrazó.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede dormida...

¡Crak!.

Me desperté de golpe.

-Duerme Alice, debes descansar.-Dijo Damon ya vestido mientras tiraba algo por la ventana.

-¿Que hora es?.-Dije soñolienta, resfregandome los ojos.

-Las 6 pm-Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Rayos ya debo irme.-Me puse de pie, tapándome con la sabana.

-Ve al baño, ahí esta tu ropa, te iré a dejar.-Dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Como solo había una puerta, supuse que era el baño.

Era blanco, al igual que las baldosas. Había una gran tina de baño, un mueble y el lavamanos.

Me di una ducha rápida. Me mire al espejo y vi que tenía el hombro morado. Estaba cansada, tendría que alimentarme mejor.

Me puse mi ropa y salí del baño.

-DAMON ESTOY LISTA.-Exclame.

-Recuerda que tengo oído vampirico, puedes llamarme con un susurro.-Dijo con un guiño.

-Vamos no quiero tener problemas.-Dije golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

-Bien, vamos amorcito.- Damon me tomo en brazos y rápido llegamos al auto.

Me subió y luego subió el.

-Bien ahora sabes donde esta mi casa. Deberias tener un auto, por si alguna vez no puedo pasar a buscarte.-Dijo pensativo.

-Si, pero ahora no tendré uno hasta que todos se den cuenta de mi inocencia.-Dije recordando la supuesta conversacion con Jane.

-SI quieres puedo ayudarte a descubrir quien es.-Me dijo Damon serio.

-¿Enserio harias eso por mi?.-Pregunte entuciasmada.

-Claro.-Damon me miró y luego miró mi ropa.

-Sabes mañana te llevare de comprar, necesitas tener ropa en nuestra nueva casa.

-Si vamos de compras!.-Exclame entusiasmada aplaudiendo.

-Yo necesito ropa, mi camisa calvin klein se mancho con sangre y no sale.-Dijo con fastidio.

-Bien mañana iremos a comprar ropa, necesitamos una tarjeta.-Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-De eso no te preocupes.-Me guiño el ojo.

-Haras eso con los ojos?.-Pregunte.

-Ventajas de ser vampiro.

Llegamos a casa y me despedí de Damon con un beso.

-Recuerda que pasaré por ti mañana.

-Claro Adiós.-Salí corriendo a la casa.

-Alice llegaste justo a la cena.-Dijo Esme con un pastel en sus manos.

Me dirigí a la mesa, y ahi estaban Bella, Edward, Rosalie Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y María. Desventajas de vivir juntos.

Nadie me saludó mas que Carlisle y Emmett. Había pavo, costillas de cerdo, arroz, y ensalada Saqué de todo. Era un gran plato.

-Vaya si que tienes hambre enana.-Dijo Emmett divertido.

-Gagate Emmett.-Dije con pavo en mi boca.

-Tienes ojeras Alice y te notas cansada.-Dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Debia alimentarme mejor y hacer mas ejercicios. Los encuentros con Damon me dejaban agotada.

-Si, ultimamente no he dormido bien.-Me excuse.

Me comí todo el plato.

-Me ire a descansar, tengo mucho sueño. Permiso, estaba exquisito Esme.-Dije y me puse de pie para salir.

-¿Que tienes en el hombro?.-Preguntó Edward. Woow por fin me decía algo sin insultarme.

-¿Ah?.-Pregunte con fundida mirándome el hombro.

Tenia un moretón. Rayos olvide la marca que me dejo Damon.

-Este, no es nada.-Dije, pero Edward se puso de pie y me levanto la corta manga.

-¿Quien te ha hecho eso?.-Pregunto enojado.

-No es de tu incumbencia y nadie me lo hizo.-Dije a la defensiva.

-Fue el chico con el que te vimos, bueno era bastante grande, ¿No esta casado, o estas de zorra?.-Pregunto burlón.

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA METERTE EN MI VIDA!, ERES UN CABRÓN EDWARD, YO JAMAS ESCRIBI ESA PUTA CONVERSACION. Y NO METAS A DAMON EN ESTO.-dicho esto me encerre en mi habitación enojada, hasta que me quede dormida.


End file.
